lootfestfandomcom-20200215-history
Bot FAQ
What bot do you use the most? Cleric Rogue Paladin Other Shamelessly copied from my own document on docs.google.com, which you can find in my Signature on the forums. Q. What are Bots? A. Bots are basically like Mercenaries from EQ Live. They are NPC’s who are coded to fight for you in whatever role you choose for them to do, such as Tank, DPS, or Heal. Bots can be any class in the game, so long as you choose an appropriate race. Q. How strong are Bots? A. Bots are fairly strong, in some cases stronger than players, in other cases weaker. A Rogue bot generally outshines a real player in terms of raw damage output for example, but fails in the agro department (They generate a LOT of threat). Cleric bots are great healers, but they can’t click items, so you lose out on a 100K HP buff (Provided you have the Cleansing Hammer of Crushing Woes). You get the idea. Q. How many bots may I have? A. Your account is limited to 50 bots. However you may only have one active at any time. Q. Okay, I’m interested. How do I obtain a bot? A. You use the command #bot help create. This will display the following: Classes: 1 (Warrior), 2 (Cleric), 3 (Paladin), etc. Races: 1(Human), 2(Barb), 3(Erudite), etc. In order to create, for example, a Male Barbarian Warrior, you would input the following: #bot create Soandso (<---- The Name), 1 (<--- The Class), 2 (<--- The Race), Male The end result: #bot create Soandso 1 2 Male Q. How do I find my bot? A. Type #bot list to view a list of your available bots. Q. How do I summon my bot? A. Simply type #bot summon BotName without the []. Following the above example we would use: #bot summon soandso Q. Cool, my bot is summoned, but won’t do anything. Help! A. Not to worry. Just target your bot and type /invite, or click the invite button on the group window. Your bot will automatically accept. Q. I’m done for the day, how do I camp my bot out? A. Press the Camp button or Ctrl + X to camp your bot out instantaneously, or type #bot camp with your bot targeted. Q. I have all of this extra gear just sitting in my bags. How do I gear my bot out? A. You can either trade your bot items the normal way, or you can target your bot, and with an item on your cursor, type #bot giveitem. Q. How do I view what my bot has on him? A. Target him and type #bot inventory list. Q. My bot wont take this pair of new bracers! How do I remove his old ones? A. First, target him and type #bot inventory list. This will list every item in every slot, with each slot number. Below is a list for you to reference of each slot: (0): Charm (1): Left Ear (2): Head (3): Face (4): Right Ear (5): Neck (6): Shoulders (7): Arms (8): Back (9): Left Wrist (10): Right Wrist (11): Range (12): Hands (13): Primary (14): Secondary Hand (15): Left Finger (16): Right Finger (17): Chest (18): Legs (19): Feet (20): Waist (21): Ammo Power Sources currently do not have an item slot for Bots. Q. Okay, so my bot is all geared. Now, how do I make it attack things? A. There are a few ways you can go about doing this, actually! 1. Attack a mob. Your bot will automatically assist. 2. In the event you’re a caster, #bot group attack will make your bot run in ahead of you. Q. I want to make my bot stay back. How do I do this? A. Type #bot group guard. Q. Are there different bot stances? A. Yes, there are! Use the command #bot stance Name StanceNumber or #bot stance list. The stances are: 0 = passive 1 = balanced 2 = efficient 3 = reactive 4 = aggressive 5 = burn 6 = burn AE (Not implemented yet? Or does not work very well at the least) EX: #bot stance soandso 5 if I want soandso to use his cooldowns recklessly and not worry about agro and just kill the monster. 0 will make him not attack at all. Q. Can bots join raid groups? A. No, bots cannot join raid groups. Category:Guides Category:Bot